A Real Fine Place to Start
by Renegade87
Summary: Just a little RidJack song fic set after the movie.


**Title**: A Real Fine Place to Start  
**Author**: Tareena Langford (Renegade87)  
**Chapters**: 1  
**Rating**: T  
**Pairing**: Riddick/Jack  
**Feedback**: Hell yea! I didn't post this thing for my health.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Riddick or Jack ::damnit:: or anything else from the Riddick universe. Nor do I own the song that makes an appearance, that belongs to Sara Evans.

**Summary**: Just a little song fic set after the movie.

**Author's Note: **_The Chronicles of Riddick_ movie is completely disregarded.

Apparently fanfiction net doesn't like me, so if random lines of the lyrics are NOT in italics and NOT centered, I hope it's not too confusing and I'm really sorry.

---------------------------------

_I'm gonna do it, darlin'  
I could waste time tryin' to figure it out  
But I'm jumpin' anyhow_

He paced the small apartment. Unsure of the feelings that were coursing through his veins. He had run it through is analyzing head at least a million times. She wasn't a kid anymore. Sure he fuckin loved her…but what he felt now…was beyond that. 

_I've never been this far  
Didn't know love could run so deep  
Didn't know I'd lose this much sleep_

He had stayed up enough nights already. He strode purposely down the hallway. They both needed this. He had been tiptoeing around her for what seemed like ages. And he knew she had been doing the same. The glances, the stares, the strange awkwardness that seemed to thicken the air every time they were around each other. That shit ended now.

_  
Holdin' you close  
Chasin' that moon  
Spendin' all night  
Learnin' just who you are  
Sparks flyin' in the dark  
Shootin' out lights  
Runnin' down dreams  
Figurin' out  
What love really means  
Baby, givin' you my heart's  
A real fine place to start_

He walked into her bedroom to see her lying on her stomach with a book spread open on her pillow. She looked at him to see a look in his eyes that she had waited too damn long to see.

_  
Somethin' is goin' on  
And I can't explain but sure can touch  
It's callin' both of us  
_

He walked over to her, she slammed the book close and tossed it out of the way, slowly getting up to meet him halfway. Fuckin finally.

_  
_ _Stronger than any fear or doubt  
It's changin' everything I see  
It's changin' you, it's changin' me  
_

They looked into each other's eyes for eternity. Riddick finally lifting a trembling hand to place on her cheek. He was breathing hard and was trying not to show the pain that was constricting in his chest. It felt like his heart was going to implode, but he kinda liked it. He leaned his forehead against hers, watching as her eyes closed and let his lips brush hers in a feather-light caress.

_  
__Holdin' you close  
Chasin' that moon  
Spendin' all night  
Learnin' just who you are  
Sparks flyin' in the dark  
Shootin' out lights  
Runnin' down dreams  
Figurin' out_

_What love really means  
Baby, givin' you my heart's  
A real fine place to start_

In a whisper the light had been called off, and his silver eyes were all that could be seen as he let his hand roam slowly over her velvety skin. Each of them slowly shedding the fabric prisons they were encased in.

_Right here, right now's  
The perfect spot  
The perfect time  
The perfect moment  
When your skin is next to mine  
_

He noticed she was trembling and when he looked into her eyes imploring what was wrong, she just smiled and wrapped herself up in him. He knew that was it. This was what they had both needed. This was what he had always craved but never knew existed. This was what all those other people wandering the galaxies felt when they were with loved ones. He was giving every broken little piece of his heart that he had left to her, holding in the palms of his hands like some sort of sacrificial offering. And watching in awe as she magically put them back together with the light in her eyes, the electricity in her touch and the love in her heart.

_  
Holdin' you close  
Chasin' that moon  
Spendin' all night  
Learnin' just who you are  
Sparks flyin' in the dark  
Shootin' out lights   
Runnin' down dreams  
Figurin' out_

_What love really means  
Baby, givin' you my heart's  
A real fine place to start_


End file.
